Une bataille, mais pas la guerre
by Fumi Uta
Summary: L'histoire de la famille de Dracula, après le départ de la Hongrie pour le Japon. Tout ça sans Dracula, vu qu'il sera mort peu après l'arrivée.
1. Prologue

Prologue

Je m'appelle Mihnéa, c'est un nom normal, qui ne raconte en rien mes origines, mon histoire. Ou plutôt mes histoires, car il n'y a pas que la mienne propre, il y a aussi celle de mon père Vlad Dracul, celle de ma mère Erzsébet Báthory et celle de mon frère Vlad IV Tepelus. C'est l'histoire sanglante de ma famille. Vous ne voyez sûrement pas, car 'on' a pris soin d'effacer toute trace de moi et mon passé. Cependant, il est grand temps de raconter ce passé, car nous avons grandement marqué l'histoire et ce secret me pèse. Mon vrai nom est Mihnéa Drăculea, le nom d'une antique famille de Transylvanie. Si vous le voulez bien, je vais vous présenter ma famille, ou ce qu'il en reste. Voilà comment débute mon histoire. Je m'appelle Mihnéa Ier et j'ai six ans, un papa, Vlad, une maman, Erzsébet et un frère, Vlad. Je les adore, mais quand papa et maman se battent, ce n'est pas beau à voir. Avec mon petit frère Vlad IV Tepelus, nous avons appris à partir sans qu'ils nous voient, sinon, nous nous faisons attraper et punir.

Mon Papa s'appelle Vlad III Tepeş, mais nous devons l'appeler papa, père ou Seigneur. C'est un aristocrate dans la force de l'âge, grand et svelte, avec des traits fins, le teint pâle et les cheveux noirs. Il porte souvent un costume sombre et sa grande cape noire à doublure rouge qui ne le quitte jamais. C'est le prince de Valachie. Voilà comment maman parle de lui. Depuis que je suis né, elle rejoint tous les soirs mon papa dans une pièce du château. Ce n'est jamais la même, alors avec Vlad, nous nous amusons à les chercher, quand nous n'organisons pas de bataille dans le château.


	2. Chapitre 1

Chapitre premier : ma famille... et le début de quelque chose

Aujourd'hui, en l'an 1472, le cuisinier du château a disparu. Vlad a fait venir ses enfants de bonne heure dans son bureau. De si bonne heure que l'aube n'avait pas inondée la maisonnée de ses rayons lumineux. Selon la mère des enfants, c'était normal, leur père avait toujours eu une peau très pâle, si belle, que le moindre éclat lumineux lui brûlerait la peau du visage et qu'il serait défiguré. Cependant, cette version était très contestée par les gamins. Même si ils n'avaient respectivement que six et quatre ans, il ne fallait pas leur faire avaler n'importe quoi. Effectivement, eux aussi avaient hérité de cette peau pale, mais eux, ils allaient bien jouer dehors. Mihnéa pensait que son père était un peu trouillard, qu'il avait peur du soleil… Coupé dans sas réflexions par la voix de celui auquel il était en train de penser, il releva la tête pour voir son père commenter la disparition du chef.

- Bon, les enfants, le cuisinier a pris sa retraite, il ne voulait plus venir…

J'en ai marre, se disait Mihnéa ! C'est toujours comme ça avec lui, nous sommes les enfants de ce monsieur, mais il parle de nous comme si nous étions des inconnus ou les enfants de Mme Vlad Dracul. Toujours, sauf que cette fois, il y eut autre chose…

- Un instant, Vlad, reste avec moi, j'ai quelque chose à te dire.

Vlad, petit enfant de quatre ans, regarda son père, son frère, puis hocha la tête et répondit :

- Oui, Père.

Le bambin s'interrogeait intérieurement. Son papa n'avait jamais demandé à le voir, c'est juste son frère ou sa mère. Et encore, Mihnéa une fois seulement. Il lui avait raconté après, c'était pour lui demander de prévenir la femme de chambre d'aller voir sa maman. Ça aurait put s'arrêter là, mais son frère avait vu quelque chose. Elle était très nette et brillante. C'était une tache de sang sur le mouchoir du père. Apparemment, quand papa avait vu Mihnéa la regarder, il lui avait expliqué qu'il toussait très fort, et qu'il crachait du sang depuis deux mois. Mihnéa lui avait dit de faire venir un médecin, que ça pouvait être grave. Papa lui avait sourit et dit :

- Tu es un garçon très mignon, mais ne t'inquiète pas, je ne mourrais pas de sitôt. Mais tu es vraiment adorable de te soucier de ma santé à ce point, merci mon cher petit.

- Ce n'est rien papa. Est-ce que je peux… ?

- Oui, vas-y.

- Et bien, avec Vlad, nous aurions aimé sortir du château une fois au moins. S'il vous plait Père, je vous en supplie !

- Hé bien, c'est d'accord, on ne peut rien te refuser avec ton sourire d'ange, mon mignon.

- Oh merci, Père ! Je vais informer Vlad de votre immense générosité !

Et effectivement, ils l'avaient fait, cette sortie... Le tour du château avec leur tuteur. C'est pour cela que ça étonnait les deux petits de voir l'un d'eux sollicité par leur papa. Mais Vlad n'en désobéit pas moins, et Mihnéa sortit de la pièce, pour les laisser parler tranquillement. Mais plus vous mettez des barrières à un enfant, plus celui-ci veut les franchir. Ce que Mihnéa appliqua à la lettre en écoutant à la porte... Jusqu'à ce que sa mère le surprenne et le renvoie, avec de gentilles claques, dans sa chambre. Mais il avait eu le temps d'entendre quelques paroles de son père. Pas assez pour satisfaire sa curiosité, mais quand même :

- Que vous êtes parfait, mon fils ! Si pur, si parfait... C'est à vous, le cadet de mes enfants, de continuer mon oeuvre et de la perpétuer ainsi à vos descendants !

- ... (tousse)

- Oui, car vous êtes mon héritier au sang non souillé, un enfant pur ! Tout du moins, pur jusqu'à demain ! Pour vous, ce sera un cadeau ultime, un honneur suprême, un...

- Papa, je ne comprends pas ! De quoi est-ce que vous parlez ?

- Oh, c'est vrai que ton frère et toi n'êtes pas au courant, bien, bien... Alors, tout d'abord, nous ne sommes pas comme les autres, différents des gens normaux, nous sommes craints et respectés depuis toujours. C'est cette différence qui fait de nous des êtres d'exceptions qui nous maudits. Nous sommes les rois de la nuits, les maîtres des ténèbres, nous sommes des...

C'est malheureusement à ce moment-là que sa mère l'aperçut, l'oreille collée contre le trou de la serrure. Deux claques lui tombèrent dessus.

Il mit du temps avant de reprendre complètement ses esprits, ne sachant plus très bien où il était. Enfin, il put à nouveau voir le monde comme avant, mais avec, en plus, sa mère devant lui. Elle ne lui posa aucune question, le conduisant directement à sa chambre, toujours sans un mot. Quelques minutes plus tard, Vlad le rejoignit. Ils partageaient une chambre pour deux. Ce n'était pas la place qui manquait dans la château, mais les deux frères avaient demandé à leurs parents de les laisser dans une seule chambre. C'était Mihnéa qui avait insisté, sachant que son frère avait peur du noir, et que le soir il ne dormait pratiquement jamais quand il était tout seul.

- Mihnéa ! Papa m'a fait peur !

Mihnéa ouvrit les bras, son frère se précipitant dedans pour soulager ses craintes. L'aîné était le seul à savoir consoler son cadet. Et inversement, car une fois son petit frère dans ses bras, Mihnéa sourit, son visage s'éclairât. Mais Vlad fronçait les sourcils, fixant la joue de son grand frère.

- Mihnéa, t'as la joue toute rouge !

- C'est maman qui m'a mis une fessée parce que j'écoutai ta conversation avec papa.

- Tu va bien, tu n'a plus mal ?

- Si, un petit peu encore.

- Tu veux un bisou ?

- Un bisou magique ? Oh, oui !

Et hop, un bisou sur la joue de son frère, et celui-ci allait mieux. Ces deux là avaient une confiance absolue en l'autre, ils s'aimaient fraternellement. Nés à deux ans d'intervalles, ils étaient vraiment très proches, ce qui ravissaient leur parents.

- Alors, qu'est-ce que papa t'as dit, hein Vlad ?

- Hé bien, demain, je dois aller le voir dans la pièce du fonds, celle à coté de la statue du chevalier. Mais j'ai un peu peur.

- Tu veux que je vienne avec toi?

- Oh, tu veux bien, j'osai pas te le demander ?

- Bien sur, des frères, c'est fait pour se soutenir des frères !

- Merci, merci Mihnéa !

- Je me cacherai dans un coin de la salle et comme ça, je serai avec toi, sans que Papa me voit !

- Très bonne idée !

Et le lendemain, Mihnéa accompagna son frère, comme promis. Sauf que, ce ne fut pas du tout ce à quoi ils s'attendaient...


	3. Chapitre 2

Chapitre deux : une faille dans l'organisation de cette vie si bien réglée...

Le lendemain, Mihnéa se leva et réveilla Vlad, qui dormait encore.

- Vad, hé Vlad, réveille-toi !

- Gnééé ?

- Debout ! Je sais que t'aime pas te réveiller tôt, mais papa t'as invité ! Allez, debout !

Vlad : Ah, voui, c'est vrai. Bon, quand il faut y aller...

Les deux frères descendirent à la rivière avec le sceau en bois, enlevèrent leur pyjamas, puis sautèrent dans l'eau. Il n'y avait que comme ça que l'on pouvait se doucher, du moins pour des enfants. Sortant de l'eau fraîche, ils se séchèrent puis s'habillèrent. Mihnéa affectionnait les vêtements sombres, contrairement à son frère qui aimait les habits colorés. Les vêtements de Mihnéa étaient un pantalon noir, avec un t-shirt de la même couleur, contrairement à son frère qui portait un short bleu et un haut vert bouteille. Les enfants n'avaient jamais compris pourquoi ils étaient les seuls à porter ce genre de vêtements. Les paysans du château portaient, eux, des grands pantalons, et des grands tricots, que leurs parents appelaient « pourpoints ». Maintes fois, la mère avait répété à ses enfants de ne pas poser de questions, puis elle grommelaient généralement des choses comme « pas ma faute si on est en avance sur notre temps ! ».

Enfin prêts, ils descendirent manger. Le menu était composé de pain, et de lait servis dans leur coupe d'or habituelle. Une heure après s'être levé, les deux bambins étaient devant l'armure. Ils entrèrent dans la salle et Mihnéa se cacha dans un coin, comme ils avaient dit. Peu après, leur père arriva. Dès qu'il vit Vlad, son sourire s'agrandit de plus en plus. Il le prit par l'épaule et l'amena au centre de la pièce. Là, il lui défit son col, dégagea son cou et... Le mordit violement. Vlad, pas prévenu, se laissa faire durant une minute, trop abasourdi pour réagir. Puis il repoussa son père et courut vers la sortie. Mais parce qu'il avait perdu trop de sang pour sa taille et son âge, il s'effondra par terre avant d'avoir fait dix mètres. Mihnéa, lui, dans son coin, luttai contre les larmes. Cela lui semblait impossible. Son père avait mordu son frère ! D'ailleurs, il se penchait vers Vlad. Il le prit dans ses bras, lui examina le cou et le reposa par terre. Le forçant à ouvrir la bouche, il se mordit son propre bras, et laissa quelques gouttes tomber dans la gorge de son fils. Apparemment satisfait du résultat, il s'en alla, avec un sourire encore plus grand qu'à son arrivée.

Dès que son père fut parti, Mihnéa se rua vers son frère. Il posa sa tête sur sa poitrine, heureux d'entendre battre le coeur de la personne la plus importante pour lui. Il examina à son tour le cou de celui-ci, comme son père avait fait avant. Dessus, deux marques sanglantes étaient imprimées. Ce qui était bizarre, c'est la vitesse à laquelle cette blessure se refermai. Ainsi, cinq minutes plus tard, la blessure avait totalement disparue, et Vald semblait reprendre ses esprits. Mihnéa, rassuré, le soutint jusqu'à leur chambre, située par chance au rez-de-chaussée. Il l'allongea sur son lit, le borda et quitta la chambre sans bruit. Il vagabonda pendant une dizaine de minutes, ne sachant pas que faire. Soudain, il entendit des voix.

-... pour le garçon, c'est bon, il ne manque plus que l'autre.

- Mais, mon cher, ne vaut-il pas mieux attendre encore un peu, vous risquez de tomber malade ! Et puis, j'aimerai avoir une journée entière avec mon fils encore humain, pas comme l'autre, que vous avez transformé sans m'en parler ! Vous pensiez que j'aurais interféré ?

- Madame, si vous voulez, j'attendrai jusqu'à demain, pour vous faire ce plaisir. Et aussi, par la même occasion, pour me faire pardonner, même si je sais bien que vous n'auriez rien fait.

- Merci mon cher.

La porte s'ouvrit, Mihnéa s'enfuit. Il n'avait pas bien compris, seul comptait le fait qu'il avait encore un jour pour échapper à quelque chose. Mais quoi ? Il eut la réponse en retournant voir Vlad.


End file.
